God Serena
"Do not compare me to those I left behind! Like a messiah ascending to his rightful throne on heaven, I, God Serena, have ascended to the proverbial heavens of strength! Look down on my former home all you want, but do not look down on me!" '' ''- '''''Chapter 166: Dark Nights Ahead, Five World Wars: Fairy Tail Campaign '' '''Introduction God Serena (ゴッドセレナ Goddo Serena) is a part of the Alvarez Empire, wherein he is one of the Spriggan 12, under the command of Emperor Spriggan. Before becoming a Shield of Spriggan, he was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and was ranked first in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar, making him the strongest Mage on the entire continent. His epithet within the Alvarez Empire is "Hybrid Theory" (ハイブリッドセオリー Haiburiddo Seorī), stemming from his use of eight different Dragon Slaying Lacrima. 'Personality' God Serena is quite the quirky individual, with Jura Neekis commenting that God Serena is not a man who keeps anything hidden about his nature. He is extremely flamboyant and has a taste for standing in the spotlight, and performing dramatic and unnecessary gestures while conducting a simple conversation. This habit is accompanied by an extremely strong sense of confidence, allowing him to not only easily shrug off blatantly negative comments regarding his behavior, but actually treat them as compliments. He seems to have a admiration for strength, which seems to be one of the reasons (if not the major reason) why he joined the Alvarez Empire. However, he also appears to be a very selfish man, who takes great pleasure being among as a top elitist, so much he abandoned his homeland and joined the Alvarez Empire, despite knowing the empire was planning of initially of invading his former home, and doesn't care if any of the Spriggan 12 belittle Ishgar, showing more of his selfishness. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' In his time as a Wizard Saint, God Serena, at some point before or after his induction, implanted eight different Dragon Lacrima into his body, granting him the powers over those elements as a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer while in the process was recognized as the strongest Wizard on the continent. Then, not long after the war between Fairy Tail and Tartaros ended and the Magic Council is rebuilt, God Serena defects to Zeref's Alvarez Empire, 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that God Serena defected to the Alvarez Empire and Chitsujo and Monkey D. Dragon decided to keep it under wraps while they take back the country. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, God Serena attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. During the meeting he kept mostly quiet, until Ajeel started to talk down on him and Irene Belserion asked Serena if he had anything to say. Serena stood up and dramatically stated to Ajeel he may looked down on his former home, but not look down on him. To which Brandish remarked with disgust at his quirkiness, to which Serena brushed it aside and took it as a compliment. God Serena stood quiet for the rest of the meeting, listening to August plan to cover Zeref's disapperance from the people and prevent Larcade Dragneel from taking the throne, and agreed to taking ruling the empire more seriously. 'Relationships' Alvarez Empire He holds the Alvarez Empire in very high regard, as he described it as a "proverbial heavens of strength", due to be the largest empire within Earthland. So much, he betrayed his homeland and became a member of its elite team, the Spriggan 12. As a member of the Spriggan 12, he is held in high regard by the people, it is unknown if he much compared to the other Shields, as he is the most recent member. Like the other Shields, he is now a co-ruler of the empire, ruling in secret to prevent from the people learn of the truth of their emperor. Spriggan 12 God Serena seems to have a mix relationship with his new comrades. Where some such as, Ajeel Ramal looks down on him for his Ishgarian roots, where others such Irene Belserion treats with respect and defends him, reminding others that other members of the Spriggan 12 (such as herself) came from Ishgar. Or others such as Brandish find him annoying due to his quirky personality. August Irene Belserion Ajeel Ramal Brandish Wizard Saints 'Powers and Abilities' As the former strongest of The 10 Wizard Saints, God Serena is an immensely powerful wizard, and thereby probably the strongest wizard within Ishgar. Even Jura Neekis added that he (along the other Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar) was stronger than him and Makarov Dreyar, another member of The 10 Wizard Saints and the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He is now a member of the elite personal guard of the Alvarez Empire, the Spriggan 12, the strongest wizards of the empire who answer only to their emperor Spriggan. After the defeat and imprisonment of his emperor, God Serena and the other Shields of Spriggan are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. Benefiting of his epithet "Hybrid Theory" and "Eight Dragon God", Serena posses eight different Dragon Slayer Magics, and has master control over all of them. To date, he posses the most different type of Dragon Slayer magics. Even the Being Of Order Chitsujo stated that he is one of the strongest Dragon Slayers currently today, adding that the Dragon Slayers, such as Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox and even the Natsu Dragneel an Act Of Order, all very powerful Dragon Slayers still have yet to surpass Serena. Immense Strength Immense Durability 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, as well as having been the strongest wizard in all of Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints prior to his defection to Alakitasia, God Serena has exceedingly great levels of magical strength. Additionally, true to his alias "Eight-Dragon God Serena", he has demonstrated the ability to project eight massive, destructive Dragons. Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): God Serena has control over an impressive eight Dragon Slayer Magics of varying elements, which he owes mastery over to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima (effectively christening him as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer); such usage and mastery earned him the epithet "Hybrid Theory" when he defected to the Alvarez Empire. When he unleashes his true power and activates his Magic, his sclera turn pitch-black, his irises become extremely small and completely white, and he attains the trademark sharp teeth associated with all other Dragon Slayers. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena control over the element of lightning, presumably like all Dragon Slayer Magics he can consume lightning to replenish his health. Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena total control over earth; rather than create, God Serena has shown the ability to totally alter landscape. Additionally, like other Dragon Slaying Magics, presumably, God Serena can devour earth itself to replenish his energy. God Serena owes his mastery of this Magic to the implantation of one of eight Dragon Lacrima. * Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction (岩窟竜の大地崩壊 Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai): God Serena slaps his hands upon the ground and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground. Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes fire independent of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; indeed, God Serena names the only uttered spell in such a manner that indicates an extreme level of heat, one surpassing normal Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives God Serena the ability to produce, control and devour the element he implicitly controls. God Serena also owes his control of this Magic to the implantation of a Dragon Lacrima. * Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell (煉獄竜の炎熱地獄 Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku): In a manner reminiscent of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, God Serena engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punches in the direction of his foes. Upon completion of the aforementioned punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases his opponents. The naming convention is similar to the way that the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame describes his extremely potent flames. Alternatively, this can be released as a stream of flames from one of his palms. Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): This Dragon Slayer Magic grants God Serena free reign over water, giving him the ability to create (in voluminous quantities), control and presumably devour said element. Usage of this Magic God Serena owes, too, to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima. * Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge (海王竜の水陣方円 Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen): With a meager wave of his hands, God Serena creates an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water. Alternatively, he can release it as a spiraling torrent from one of his palms. Gale Dragon Slayer Magic (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): Though exemplary usage of this Dragon Slayer Magic was not seen, God Serena did indeed prepare for use of a spell by generating extremely large whirlwinds around both of his hands. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, despite his use of multiple, he should be able to devour wind as well. Like the rest of his Magic, God Serena owes his use to Dragon Lacrima. * Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon (暴風竜の吟風弄月 Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu): After taking a sharp breath, God Serena releases a destructive gust of wind from his mouth that is presumably quite lethal in force. 'Trivia' Category:Wizard Saint Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Immense Power Category:Hybrid Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Slayers Category:Rulers Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World